everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
ShadowSpirit020/Upcoming
Upcoming things by Shadows. Characters and other stuff. Characters Chinese Pantheon Zhulan Yin, daughter of Guanyin * Doesn't care for the Royal-Rebel dispute. ** Aligns herself as a Rebel due to wanting to help everyone in the world. * Wants to help all the people in the world - even though that's probably impossible. * Has a weird thing that allows her to comfort even the most upset of people. * Is often found in Booksend helping Homeless shelters and Animal Shelters. * Roommate with Xihua Wang Egyptian Pantheon Zain Reth King, son of Amun and Nekhbet, half-brother/cousin of Samara Malia King. * Prefers to be called "Reth". * 100% Jerk ** Jealous over Samara, since she's due to inherit the Throne as Ruler of the Egyptian Gods. ** He hates it. * Very "rough" around the edges * Cares for no one but himself really. * Thinks he's the one that should take over as future Ruler of the Egyptian Gods. * Hangs with the wrong crowd i.e. Heather von Olympus and gets stuck in her vision on the Royals and Rebels. * Rooms with Akira Raiden. Hawaiian Pantheon Kalen Lanakila, son of Poliʻahu * Unsure about destiny as the next God of Snow. * Wants to do more. * Tends to keep away from people (think Elsa) * Is told to be enemies with any child of Pele (Keahi Kīlauea) but honestly doesn't see it. * Keahi is Kalen's best friend. Native American Pantheon Topaz Wakiya, daughter of the Thunderbird * Extremely hexcited to become the next Thunderbird, very happy. * Very friendly, kind, and caring. * Always helping people, or trying to. * Has a weird friendship with Zain King... * Half-sister of Garnet Blackburn * Supports Rebels for what they want to do. * (more TBA) Roman Pantheon Vesper Divitiae, son of Pluto and Proserpina * Pleased to become the next Lord of the Death, Wealth, and Underworld, but is worried... * Vesper is very close to cousin Cascade and they share a very strong bond.. * Insecure about themself * Despite being insecure, is very powerful, capable of using their powers. ** Earth manipulation *** Metal manipulation Next Generation To be listed... ''Look at my character page �� Upcoming Fanfictions [[Dragon Games: Fairy Tales vs. Mythos|''Dragon Games: Fairy Tales vs. Mythos]] A somewhat sequel to the original Dragon Games. A little while after the end of the Evil Queen disaster and the return of the Dragon Games, the Mythos Kids are getting into the Sport! With help from Garnet Blackburn's best friend and dragon expert Jasper Rai, the Mythos Kids are getting their dragons, and some of the Fairy Tales are too! ''Superhero AU: Justice Academy'' Welcome to Justice City! The home to many supers and villains. Over at Justice Academy, the future heroes of tomorrow begin to train there to one day take over their parents. (Being Rewritten!) Searching for the Lost One Nikolas "Niko" Ryan lived a normal life, he had a loving mother and a best friend. But what he wished he had was a father. He wants to know who his father is. His mother doesn't talk about him and all Niko knows is that his mother met his father in college but then split. Doll Lines Fall Fairest Celebration to the Gods and Goddess of Autumn / Fall. Featuring Gods/Goddess: Carpo and the Great Autumn God (秋大神), of Ba Jia Jiang. Eternal Niflheim Mythos Version of an Epic Winter. The concept, by Jade-the-Tiger: Jumping in here, but Eternal Niflheim could make for a cool story concept backing up the doll line! Perhaps there are some ancient frosty enemies of the Norse gods who escape from Niflheim and they hear that there's this school that is housing the children of their great foes. Those nasty frosty enemies plunge Ever After into a dark and icy world as revenge and/or to draw out the Norse mythos in exchange for saving their school or something? Followed by an epic battle, of course. Just some random thoughts from the name. I'm no writer XD Category:Subpages